


Perfect

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Jonmund Short Fics [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Married Sex, Post-Wedding, Wedding Night, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Tormund & Jon consummate their marriage





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set in the canon verse. I’ll be writing more modern aus soon! :)

A wildling wedding was unlike anything Jon had ever experienced in all his years of being the bastard of Winterfell.

There was a feast, but not like the ones the Westerosi held for their own ceremonies. No long tables filled with gold trimmed platters of beautiful food in the free folk halls. There weren’t even halls, in fact.

The wedding and the feast were both held outdoors and each family had set up their own fire to cook their own meals. 

Ale was shared throughout the many camps, songs were sung, and there were many men who danced that night, though most of them were drunk.

People moved about from camp to camp, chatting with friends and relatives, and it was all light hearted and fun and just lovely. 

At the end of the night, Tormund’s two little girls placed a crown of soft blue wildflowers onto Jon’s head and then the newly wedded couple were sent off to their hut, with many cheers and shouts of congratulations following them.

Jon was quite relieved that the free folk did not practice the infamous Westerosi bedding ceremony. It made the night much more pleasant.

“They’re still havin’ fun out there, it sounds like.” He spoke fondly as he and Tormund entered their cozy little home. It wasn’t much at all but it was warmer than the wind outside and big enough for the two of them and the girls to sleep in.

“They’ll celebrate all through the night.” Tormund answered, shutting the crudely crafted door behind himself and making sure that no one would be disturbing them by tying a few strings of tough leather around the latch. “In the morning, there will still be children dancing and women singing their songs of good fortune for us.”

Jon smiled. He could already feel Tormund’s eager eyes behind him. “It was all wonderful.” He told his new husband, gently taking the crown of flowers from his hair and placing it above the hearth so that it might keep. “I didn’t expect such a fuss for a wedding.”

“There is still much you don’t know about the free folk, my little crow.” Tormund replied, closing in behind Jon and placing his large hands onto the smaller man’s shoulders. Soon enough he’d rid him of his thick fur cloak and then quickly began working on the laces holding most of his outer layers together. 

“Do you mean to have me right here on the ground?” Jon asked with a slight shiver once Tormund finally had him down to nothing but his boots. 

Tormund chuckled and nipped the boy’s neck lightly. “Turn around. I still have my clothes on.”

Jon turned then to face him husband, the warm tingling of arousal already building in his belly as he stood naked before Tormund, removing the big man’s clothes for him until nothing remained.

“Now,” Tormund grinned wickedly. “I mean to have you right here on the ground.” 

His giant hands gripped Jon’s hips and easily yanked him down to the floor of their hut. 

Tormund was above him now, nestled comfortably between his legs as he lowered his head and began to kiss Jon hungrily. 

Jon reached up to wrap his arms around his new husband, pulling him close against him as Tormund began to part his legs wider. 

“Oil...” Jon stopped him between their ferocious kisses. 

Tormund’s reply was a slicked finger entering Jon’s aching hole.

“I would never hurt you, my sweet little crow.” The fiery haired wildling assured his beloved, even as Jon moaned out loudly at the sudden entrance. 

Tormund began kissing him again, adding a second and a third finger one by one as he opened Jon up. 

“Tormund...” Jon whimpered insistently. 

“What, my love?” Tormund whispered as he kissed and sucked at Jon’s neck. “What is it that you want? Tell me.”

“You...” Jon nearly cried as Tormund rubbed over his prostate with all three of his thick fingers. “Fuck! I want you, Tormund! Please!” 

Tormund did not need any further invitation. His own cock was throbbing, leaking out the end, practically begging him to plunge right inside of Jon.

Now that his husband was properly prepared, Tormund could finally give into his own overwhelming desires.

Jon clung tightly to his husband’s body as Tormund pushed into him inch by inch. He cried out once but not in any sort of pain. It felt absolutely amazing to be joined with Tormund in this way and he’d wanted it just as badly.

“Move!” Jon began to plead. “Oh fuck, Tormund please please move!” 

And Tormund did move. His thrusts came slowly at first, and then faster and harder and deeper, Jon’s moans and pleas for more urging him on, fueling the fire that burned between them.

“I’m going to fuck you like this every fookin’ night, little crow. Ya hear me? Every fookin’ night...” Tormund grunted into his ears as Jon moaned planted beneath him.

“Ha...harder...harder...” He whimpered until Tormund complied, gripping his husband’s hips tight and pounding into him deeper and harder, just as Jon commanded.

“I’m going to put babies in you, little crow...” Tormund grunted out then, slowing ever so slightly as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Jon gave a long whine in protest. “Keep going!” He all but demanded and Tormund had to laugh, but he did obey.

Jon came soon with a cry, never needing his own erection to be stroked. Tormund had done plenty with just his cock. Or at least it seemed that way as Jon was already squirting his seed between them, covering both of their stomachs.

Tormund rammed into him just a few more times before he came too, groaning into the crook of Jon’s neck and biting down on his shoulder as he filled the boy up with his own essence. 

Jon shut his eyes as he felt his husband release into him. 

It certainly wasn’t a wedding night he would have foreseen for himself years ago, but then again he wasn’t the same person he’d been years ago anyway.

This was perfect. Tormund was perfect. They were perfect together.

“Are you alright?” Tormund asked, his voice soft and concerned as he pressed his lips to Jon’s again.

“Aye.” Jon replied once their lips had parted. “Perfect.”


End file.
